


Welcome to SOLDIER

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: Cloud was well aware of the effects mako had on one’s sexual experiences. He had SOLDIER lovers, after all. He knew all about their stamina, about how little time they needed to recover before flipping Cloud over and fucking him again. He hadn’t really considered that, as a brand new Third Class SOLDIER, that applied tohimnow as well.  [FFVII Kink Meme fill]





	

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: Don't start trawling the FFVII Kink Meme and writing things at midnight, and don't finish and try to post at 3 a.m., because it is 3 a.m. and you will fuck up the posting multiple times because of being too sleepy to concentrate properly. Yeah, I have no control over my life, lol.
> 
>  **Prompt:** I would like (insert character of your choice) to orgasm multiple times. As in more than once. Twice is enough, but I would really like (coming character) to be begging for their partner to stop before it all ends pretty please. So kinks can include, but are not restricted to: bondage, toys, dub-con*, and anything the author really wants so long as the come keeps… well… coming. Bonus for an extra sweet after-care session at the end.
> 
> [* there's not really any dubcon in this, except possibly Genesis being just a touch too pushy. It probably would have been better for him to stop and check Cloud was okay when he begged for no more. But it's an established relationship, they've played hard before and they have safewords in place if Cloud actually wanted stop, so I'm not counting it. Just a heads up if you're sensitive to that kind of thing though.]

Cloud had more or less adapted to being a Third Class. As hellish as the mako shots had been, and the adjustment phase afterwards, he’d settled into his new life as a SOLDIER well enough. Having other SOLDIERs for lovers helped; it was probably veering slightly towards favouritism, but getting the extra support out of hours had been a godsend. He was pretty sure most other Thirds didn’t have someone to wipe their forehead with a damp cloth and whisper reassuring nothings to them while they spent several nights in the midst of a mako fever.

Then again, they also probably didn’t have to suffer Zack laughing his ass off whenever they accidentally pulled drawers out instead of simply opening them, or put a mug down hard enough to break it, or walked _through_  a goddamn door because they were still feverish and exhausted and hadn’t realised it was shut until too late.

They also probably didn’t get _this_.

Cloud was well aware of the effects mako had on one’s sexual experiences. SOLDIER lovers, after all. He knew all about their stamina, about how little time they needed to recover before flipping Cloud over and fucking him again. He hadn’t really considered that that applied to him now as well.

He was fucking considering it now. All he could remember was Genesis – too damn sweetly, Cloud should have known – saying they wanted to make sure Cloud was fully adjusted to all of his enhancements. Cloud had blinked owlishly back for a moment, first at Genesis, then at Angeal. He’d already done all the required training and adjustment exercises.

But then they had stripped him and taken him to bed, Angeal’s calloused hands holding Cloud’s hips still while Genesis cuffed his wrists and chained them to the headboard. Cloud understood the reason for that now.

He jerked and arched back, a low moan in his throat. The chains clanked and strained as Cloud writhed, but there was nowhere for him to go, nowhere to get away from the incessant, overwhelming pleasure.

Genesis was practically purring, eyes hooded and trained on Cloud’s beautifully wrecked expression as he slowly worked the vibrator inside of the youngest SOLDIER’s ass.

“G-Gen, please!” Cloud’s voice broke halfway through the plea. “I can’t… nngh, can’t come again.”

Genesis grinned wickedly and kissed him, hot and deep. “Oh, but you can, precious. You’re a SOLDIER now.”

Angeal’s hands trailed down Cloud’s sides, over his spread, sweat-slick thighs. The gesture had been soothing at first, to ease Cloud’s trembling, but now it seemed more _hungry_  than anything. His voice was a low rumble by Cloud’s ear.  “We’ve been waiting a long time to have to you like this.”

“W-what? To torture me with multiple orgasms?”

Genesis laughed. “If this is torture, it must be the most blissful kind of torture imaginable.”

Cloud gave a broken moan as Genesis angled the vibrator just so to nudge against his prostate. “Stop being poetic and fuck me! G-gods, please, I need…”

This time it was Angeal who kissed Cloud. Just as deep, but less messy. It was more thorough, slowly tasting every inch of Cloud. Angeal devoured him, but like Cloud was something to be savoured, every moment drawn out and cherished.

Cloud had nowhere to go. His hands balled into fist as they tugged helplessly, involuntarily at his bindings. Angeal’s mouth was hot against his own, and Cloud bucked his hips as Angeal’s fingers curled around his cock. The strokes were slow but firm, Angeal’s seeming endless patience keeping him in a steady rhythm even as Cloud was turned into a writhing mess.

He’d been teased and turned on for so long, even that much was threatening to undo him. More than threatening to – it _was_  going to undo him. Just a little more, Angeal’s touch utterly unrelenting, the vibrations of the toy inside him, Genesis’ mouth finding Cloud’s throat and bruising the sensitive flesh there.

Cloud shuddered and whimpered as he came. His cock twitched weakly in Angeal’s grip, cum spurting brokenly over Angeal’s hand and Cloud’s own stomach, joining the pooling mess he’d already made there. Angeal didn’t stop stroking him, milking Cloud through his orgasm until Cloud’s beautiful, broken little noises came closer to sobs from sheer overstimulation.

“P-please. No more, I can’t… no more.”

Genesis slowly withdrew, peppering a few last stinging kisses just beneath Cloud’s jaw. The vibrator was switched off and withdrawn, and Cloud went limp with relief. Genesis brushed Cloud’s sweat-slick bangs from his face, the tenderness of the action at odds with the wicked look in his eyes that almost bordered on cruelty. He nodded to Angeal.

Cloud groaned weakly as he was shifted, Angeal’s powerful hands lifting his hips. He felt the head of cock nudging at his entrance. He was already so slick and open from Genesis’ toys that Angeal’s thick length sank inside him easily.

“That’s it,” Angeal murmured as Cloud twitched and clenched around him.

He was still oversensitive, still limp and malleable in Angeal’s grip, but the slow, deep thrusts were just as pleasurable as ever. Cloud whimpered. Angeal was so big. Even prepared for it, the feel of being stretched open so obscenely wide, of taking that deliciously huge cock… gods. It felt filthy.

And when Angeal moved in earnest, Cloud’s mind fragmented into senseless pleasure. Deep. Deep and hard and good, so good. Angeal was big enough that he seemed to stroke every sensitive spot inside of Cloud at once, that thick, throbbing cock thrusting into Cloud. Over and over and over, taking him, claiming him, and—

He was getting hard. Cloud couldn’t—there was no way he could come again. His cock ached and he couldn’t even tell if it was from pleasure or overuse. Three times. Three times now he’d come, and Cloud didn’t think he’d have anything left to give, but the pleasure was utterly overwhelming.

Cloud was vaguely aware of Genesis’ hands on him, their touch heated and demanding. There was a murmur of voices and Angeal shifted his position a little. Enough to make room from Genesis to take Cloud’s erection into his mouth.

Cloud cried out. Oh, fuck. Genesis had a way of driving a man to the brink in moments. The way his lips slid around Cloud’s length, hot and tight and wet, the way his tongue curled against the sensitive underside of the head of Cloud’s cock. The way he _could fucking deep-throat Cloud_.

With his ass filled with Angeal’s thick cock and his own cock down Genesis’ throat, Cloud came again.

He couldn’t form words, couldn’t even cry out his lover’s names. He was far too wrecked for that. All that came out were desperate, helpless moans. His vision swam. Every muscle in his body felt like it was trembling as pleasure tore through him with all the devastation of a tidal wave.

Cloud thought for a moment he was going to black out – his breathing was too rapid and shallow, he couldn’t get enough air, and his head span.

Angeal slid free of Cloud, leaving an aching emptiness in his wake. He must have come as well; there was cum leaking from Cloud’s used hole and down his thighs. Cloud had been too lost in his own pleasure to even notice.

Angeal undid Cloud’s cuffs and laid him down flat; that helped a little. He was a mess. Face flushed brightly and eyes completely glazed over, hair completely mussed and damp from sweat.

Genesis licked his lips, tasting Cloud’s cum. “Mm. Do you think he’s had enough?”

Angeal snorted, sounding more than a touch breathless himself. “Don’t push your luck, Gen.”

“Shame. Zack reached six orgasms…”

“We can work up to that.”

Cloud only groaned. Genesis softened at the sound, and when he kissed Cloud next it was only with tenderness and no further demands. “I suppose I’ll finish off myself then,” he said, but it was without any kind of bitterness.

Angeal glanced over at Genesis, even as he cradled Cloud in his arms. “I can lend a hand.”

“It’s no problem. Believe me, it won’t take long.” Genesis’ eyes lingered on Cloud for a moment longer, drinking in the sight of his exhausted, ravaged beauty. He kissed both of them briefly but firmly on the lips before vanishing into the bathroom.

It took a long while for Cloud’s breathing and pulse to even out. Genesis returned with a washcloth to wipe Cloud down, his tenderness as he did so a contrast to just how much he’d pushed and teased before. He slid into bed on Cloud’s other side, a hand laying on Cloud’s hip.

“…do you suppose we overdid it?”

Angeal huffed a short laugh. “I think _you_  may have overdone it.”

Genesis sighed, the closest thing he would get to an admission of guilt. “But he does look so good when he comes.”

“I appre… appreciate the compliment,” Cloud mumbled, “but please don’t, nn… don’t try to kill me with orgasms.”

“Are you alright, Cloud?” Angeal asked, gently brushing his fingertips across Cloud’s face.

“Mmn. Felt good, but, like… maybe too good?”

“That’s fine. Not all SOLDIERs necessarily enjoy that many multiple orgasms.” Angeal levelled a pointed look at Genesis. Cloud had recovered enough to notice it, and he grinned against Angeal’s chest.

“Glad we tried though. ‘Was fun.”

“Fun enough to do again some time?” Genesis prompted lightly.

“Next time, _you_ can have four orgasms,” Cloud threatened, although there was little threatening about it when Cloud was naked and being spooned by the man in question.

“Oh? Well, I’ll look forward to that.”

Angeal only shook his head at them both. His hand slid down Cloud’s side, covering on top of where Genesis’ hand rested against Cloud’s hip, and he pressed a kiss to Cloud’s forehead. “Go to sleep, Cloud,” he suggested, amusement clear in his voice. “Oh, and welcome to SOLDIER.”


End file.
